


Are You Hurt? (Calypso x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Caretaking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Injury, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: You end up on Calypso's island, and at first, she doesn't talk to you. But given time, the relationship will form.





	Are You Hurt? (Calypso x Reader)

  You groaned as you sat up slowly, a pounding headache echoing in your head. You ached all over and could practically feel the bruises forming. There was a sharp pain on your side. Your fingers dug into the sand you were seated on. 

        Wait, sand?

        You head rapidly turned as you looked around you. You were seated on a beach, the island extending into land on your left. You spotted a wooden table just down the beach from you. In the distance, you noticed a cave... and floating clothes?

        You must've lost more blood than you thought. You raked your memory for what had happened. You were on a ship... the Princess Andromeda! So why were you here? Oh, right. The ship blew up and you jumped off board the last second. At least Percy was safe.

        You slowly moved to sit on your knees. The pain in your side spiked and you grunted, tears coming to your eyes. You sat on your knees and hovered your hand over your side, gently peeling the shirt off the wound. Peering at the wound you winced. The skin red and burned. There was a cut, what you assumed was from a piece of scrap metal, in the middle of the burns. Blood was slowly seeping out of the wound and you saw what looked like small pieces of glass stuck in the wound. Ow. 

        Setting your shirt back in place, you braced your hands on the sand and slowly pushed yourself onto your feet. You paused when you were in a crouching position. Pain was coursing through you. Taking a few deep breaths you pushed yourself onto your feet. 

        You swayed on your feet and someone spoke behind you, "Hello?"

        You turned around, dangerously swaying. In front of you was a teenage girl with tan skin and brown, braided hair. She had caramel colored eyes and was wearing a white chiton. She was very beautiful. Her eyes were widened with curiosity, but she seemed upset you were here.

        "Uh, hi?" you replied to the girl. She scanned your body, eyes stopping on your Camp Half-Blood shirt. It was ripped and burned at some points. "I'm (Y/N)."

        "Calypso, what happened?" she asked you, taking a step closer.

        "I jumped off a ship that was blowing up," you said, shrugging casually. The sides of your visions were going blurry, and you had a feeling you were going to pass out. But you were waiting to finish the conversation you were having.

        "Gods! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Calypso exclaimed, rushing closer to you, her hands beginning to hover over you.

         "No, no, no. I'm fine! Totally fine. No, no I'm fine." You spoke shakily, the words tumbling out. Her face only grew more concerned.

        "Really? You're repeating your works, you look pale. You look about ready to topple over," she said as she looked over the wound on your side. She was frowning. The blurriness in your vision expanded and was followed by black.

        "Yeah," you managed to choke out, "you might want to catch me."

        You feel forward and Calyspo exclaimed and helped slow your descent. She laid you on the sand. You smiled at and muttered, "Pretty," and promptly passed out.

_~Time Skip~_

* * *

        You groaned loudly as you watched Calypso shuffle around her cave. Her was in her make-shift kitchen making some sort of soup. You had no idea how long you had been on the Island, but it felt close to a few weeks. You had become close with Calypso, but you noticed that she seemed hesitant to get close to you. You were stubborn (and bored) so you got her to talk to you. Of course, she had put you on bed rest unless she was there to help you around (mostly to sit outside). 

        You didn't talk about a lot of personal things. Topics of conversation were limited to favorites and you telling her about the modern world. She really liked talking about the world outside of her island. You laughed as Calypso widened her eyes. You had told her about superheroes and she loved the idea of people with special abilities or very-honed talents that saved the world.

        "Who's your favorite superhero (Y/N)?" she asked eagerly. You thought for a moment before answering.

        "Black Widow ( **Go with it)** ," you replied with a smile. She tilted her head and you explained, "She's a trained spy and assassin. I like that she doesn't have any actual superpowers. Just her badassery."

        "You can be a superhero without powers?" she asked, leaning forward. She seemed very interested. You couldn't help but smile wider at her innocence. 

        "Yeah. In my opinion, the best heroes are the ones without powers," you said, leaning back against the table. It was silent for a minute as you watched the trees sway and the waves roll in. You thought you saw something wash up on the beach a bit away, but you ignored it as Calypso spoke.        

        "(Y/N)? I think my favorite hero is... you," she said. You looked at her in shock.

        "Calypso, I'm not a hero," you told her. and she frowned. She reached over and grabbed your hand.

        "Sure you are. You just said heroes don't need powers, and they save people," she said, looking just beyond you. She seemed sad.

        You smiled and leaned your head on her shoulder. "Thanks, Cali."

        It was quiet as you both watched the waves. She sighed as she watched the waves, spotting the raft that washed up on the shore. It was time.         

        "Hey, I think there's a raft over there," she said with a dead voice.

        You looked up at her in confusion. You had spotted the raft too, but you dismissed it. Why did she sound so, resigned?

        "Cali, what's wrong?" you asked. She refused to make eye contact. "Cali?"

        "Just go!" She stood, flinging her hands to the side. "Go like everyone else!"

        You were stunned silent, you had never heard her yell before. She marched away before you could say a word. She went to her cave not looking back.

        What were you supposed to do?

        You looked back and forth between the cave and the raft before coming to your decision. You stood up slowly and leaned one hand of the table. Pushing yourself forward, you slowly hobbled over to the raft before sitting down and pushing off. As you drifted further away, you made a promise to the wind.

        "I'll come back for you."


End file.
